Episode 95 A New Standard
95- A New Standard –Mar 9, 2013 Runtime 1:37:54 Krystian hosts with the classic line up of Shepard, Nahxela, and Nick joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3rd in this episode. Topics of Discussion The crew is using weapons that will be available in MH3U. North Korea might nuke us. (This is months old as I type this and it seems like years ago). Nahxela’s last name in Chinese is the same word for Korea. Shepard briefly-reviews Fire Emblem (3DS), he really likes it. Trauma is coming to iOS. Two weeks until the release of the most anticipated game for TWPC crew …Lego City! New names for MH3U monsters discussed. Our hunters talk about game design, fan translations, and Capcom’s profitability. Fond memories of Wipeout are discussed. Nick loves Speed Racer. No one is playing Sim City. Virtue’s Last Reward (3DS) is talked about as Shepard’s bad customer service moment due to a glitch in the PEC room; the glitch isn’t in the Vita version. Spelljammer is referenced (DnD). Krystian is reading Game of Thrones, Nick is reading Sorting Things Out. Our hunters discuss their pet peeves in MH. Shepard says instead of doing round robin when multiplaying maybe you do it 2-3 times in a row to prevent gear change out time wasting, basically be ready to go. Nahxela doesn’t like it if you come into his monster specific town and ask to switch monsters. Krystian says he hates it when the monster specific room is not hunting the specified monster. Shepard adds people who want to do a certain style (like sleep bomb Alatreon) and not bringing the correct gear/items. Nick says don’t ask for help then go AFK and camp, basically making some else do your hunt. There is a discussion of tropes and women in video games and the web series Tropes vs. Women. The episode concludes with a wrap up about scheduled streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Japanese Title / Steel Uragaan, Black Tigrex / Krystian- Quest Complete Japanese Title / Deviljho / Nahxela! - Quest Complete Japanese Title /Ukanlos / Nick, Nick - Quest Complete Japanese Title /Purple Ludroth, Baleful Gigginox, Angnaktor, Jade Barioth (MH3U names) / Nick - Quest Complete Japanese Title /Jhen Mohran / Quest Complete Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #2 Edited by Krystian The title of this one is stated while playing it comes out of the discussion of Sorting Things Out. 52:26 Video changes to Anno 1404 aka Dawn of Discovery which Krystian has been playing and calls a medieval Sim City style game. 57:34 inset pop up off Sorting Things Out book. 1:17:20 Pop up video of Tropes vs Women in Video Games No time to poop! :-( Ding and pop ups. Recurring/New Jokes Rest in Peace Lord British (Ultima) “Teamwork!” “Don’t worry about it” Kiss my (turkey gobbles) “Please edit this out” say Shepard. Krystian doesn’t but he blurs it. End show line – “Just say your name is Zinobue” After closing bump – You messed with the wrong C/D list internet celebrity!